


A Good Old-Fashioned Wager -by Halmaithor

by MayBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ragnor Fell Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: “Sai, mi sono appena ricordato di una cosa,” Inizia Ragnor sorseggiando il suo vino, “Tu mi devi cinque Sovrane.” Finisce puntando un dito accusatore a Magnus.Magnus si acciglia. “Cosa? Da quando?”“Era circa il 1550, se ben ricordo."Magnus e Ragnor discutono di una vecchia scommessa.[Traduzione!]May.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Good Old-Fashioned Wager -by Halmaithor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Old-Fashioned Wager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255143) by [Halmaithor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor). 



> Salve, Halmaithor è la scrittrice di questa fic e mi ha dato il permesso di tradurla in italiano.  
> Buona Lettura e Buon 2021 a tutti!  
> May.

  
  
  


“Sai, mi sono appena ricordato di una cosa,” Inizia Ragnor sorseggiando il suo vino, “Tu mi devi cinque Sovrane.” Finisce puntando un dito accusatore a Magnus.  
  
Magnus si acciglia. “Cosa? Da quando?”  
  
“Era circa il 1550, se ben ricordo. Ti sei dimenticato della nostra scommessa? O stai cercando di sfuggire al pagamento?”  
  
Magnus lo guarda confuso per un altro istante, ma Alec vede il momento in cui realizza di cosa sta parlando Ragnor, è un classico momento eureka a cui segue un’espressione di chiaro fastidio.  
  
“Ma che dici? Non hai vinto quella scommessa.”  
  
“Sono piuttosto certo di sì”  
  
“Qual è la scommessa esattamente?” Interrompe Alec prima che la situazione degeneri.  
  
Ragnor si volta a guardarlo e si accomoda sulla poltrona con sguardo soddisfatto. “A metà del sedicesimo secolo io e Magnus stavamo parlando di una amica comune che aveva recentemente cambiato il suo nome. Non è una cosa insolita per gli immortali, specialmente per gli stregoni -uno può cambiare nome per tornare all’anonimato, come segno di inizio di una nuova fase della propria vita, o anche solo per la noia di sentirsi sempre chiamare con la stessa sequenza di sillabe per centinaia di anni. Ho detto al tuo caro marito che non ho mai incontrato uno stregone che non ha cambiato il suo nome almeno una volta, e _lui_ ha detto che sarebbe stato il primo a non farlo. Gli ho semplicemente detto che se ne era così convito allora poteva scommetterci dei soldi, e l’ha fatto.”

“Penso ancora di non aver perso quella scommessa.” Ribatte Magnus.  
  
“Solo qualche ora fa nel tuo ufficio qualcuno ti ha chiamato Mister Bane e tu l’hai subito corretto.” Dice Ragnor sorridendo soddisfatto.  
  
Magnus si trova per un attimo senza parole. “Quello _non_ conta, _scemo di un Cavolo_! Non mi sono stancato del mio nome, non ho cambiato identità -mi sono _sposato_! Aggiungere un nome col trattino _non_ conta!”  
“Credo proprio che conti, e credo che lo sappia pure tu. Ero un po’ sorpreso del tuo repentino cambio di cognome, immagino abbia senso sapendo che hai scordato la scommessa.”  
  
“Eri morto!” Ribatte indignato, “La scommessa era nulla!” Dice gesticolando e quasi rovesciando il suo vino.  
  
“Morto? Strano come abbia potuto cenare con te stasera, o come io sia seduto ora nel tuo salotto.” Ride Ragnor. “Suvvia Mister _Lightwood-Bane_ si onesto e ammetti di aver perso la scommessa.”

Magnus si acciglia e si riaccomoda sulla poltrona di nuovo, “Visto che non ho vissuto nel Commonwealth per secoli non ho delle Sovrane, sei un Cavolo all’antica Ragnor.”  
  
Alec trattiene una risata al tono petulante di suo Marito. Sta praticamente facendo il broncio.  
  
Ragnor però non sembra vedere problemi in ciò, “Non venga mai detto che io in quanto vincitore non sia gentile. Accetterò qualsiasi equivalente ti sia comodo -immagino che preferiresti pagarmi quindicimila dollari, sì?”  
  
Alec si strozza col suo vino e ripete piano _“Quindicimila?”_  
Magnus si limita a sospirare e a dare qualche colpetto sulla schiena ad Alec. “Bene. Quindicimila e non un centesimo di più. Preferisci ancora che la valuta Americana ti venga pagata in zaffiri, o hai perso quella strana abitudine con la tua recente morte e resurrezione?”  
“A dire il vero ho PayPal adesso.” Dice Ragnor, “Raphael mi ha aiutato ad attivarlo.”  
La conversazione torna ancora una volta al passato; storie di quando Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael e Catarina vivevano tutti insieme. Alec siede contendo di ascoltarli, le dita che accarezzano i ricami della giacca sulle spalle di Magnus. Non sa se si abituerà mai a questo; sentire storie di prima mano di secoli prima della sua nascita, guardare scommesse vecchie secoli essere vinte o perse e poi pagate -con PayPal tra l’altro. Ma non vede l’ora di conoscere sempre più del passato di Magnus  
  
.

  
  
  
**_Fine  
  
_**


End file.
